Dress robes
Dress robes are a formal variety of robes worn by witches and wizards for special occasions. Dress robes could vary in style as much as everyday ones: For example, Harry Potter's first set of dress robes were cut in the same style as his school robes, but coloured green instead of black. By contrast, Ron Weasley's first dress robes were cut more like a dress and accessorised with a lace collar. During the 1994–1995 school year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hosted the Triwizard Tournament, which included the traditional Yule Ball in December. For this occasion, students in the fourth year and above were required to bring dress robes in addition to their normal uniforms and equipment. Members of the Slug Club apparently wore dress robes when they attended the Slug Club Christmas party in December 1996, and dress robes were worn to the Funeral of Albus Dumbledore. Those who attended the Wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour also wore dress robes, as they would have for any comparable party or special event. Styling 1994 Yule Ball * Ron Weasley: Maroon velvet, trimmed with "mouldy-looking" lace at the neck and sleeves. Cut of the garment resembled a dress. * Harry Potter: Bottle green, cut in the same style as Hogwarts school robes. * Parvati Patil: Shocking pink, accessorised with gold hair ornaments and bracelets.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 23 (The Yule Ball) * Padma Patil: Bright turquoise. * Fleur Delacour: Silver-grey satin. * Draco Malfoy: Black velvet with a high collar. Harry thought they made him look like a vicar. * Pansy Parkinson: Pale pink and "very frilly". * Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle: Green. * Prof. McGonagall: Red tartan, accessorised with a "rather ugly" wreath of thistles around her hat. * Hermione Granger: Periwinkle blue and made of a "floaty" material. * Ludo Bagman: Bright purple with large, yellow stars. * Mme. Maxime: Gown of lavender silk. * Percy Weasley: Navy blue. 1996 Slug Club Christmas party * Luna Lovegood: "Spangled silver robes". Albus Dumbledore's Funeral * Horace Slughorn: Emerald green, trimmed with silver. * Madam Pince: Thick black veil that feel to her knees. * Argus Filch: Black suit reeking of mothballs. * Fred and George Weasley: Jackets of black dragon skin. * Grawp: Jacket and trousers the size of a "small marquee". 1997 wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour * The witches wore hats decorated with flowers and enchanted birds, and the cravats of the wizards' outfits were decorated with precious gems. * Xenophilus Lovegood: Egg-yolk yellow, with matching hat and golden necklace shaped like the sign of the Deathly Hallows. * Luna Lovegood: Bright yellow, accessorised with a large sunflower in her hair. * Muriel: Hat decorated with pink feathers. * Hermione Granger: Lilac dress made of a "floaty" material, with matching high heels. * Molly Weasley: Amethyst. * Ginny Weasley and Gabrielle Delacour: Pale gold dresses. * Fleur Delacour: "Very simple white dress", accessorised with Muriel's goblin-made tiara of moonstones and diamonds. Behind the Scenes * In the films, the design of wizards' dress robes is based primarily on tuxedos and fancy suits, as they are worn at similarly formal events. Dress shirts, waistcoats, and ties/bowties are all components of these outfits. Witches' dress robes are for all intents and purposes equivalent to Muggle dresses or gowns. These can be full length – falling to the ankles – or only extend as far as the knees. * The dress robes portrayed in the films tend to have a lot more added decoration, including of beading, embroidery, frills, and intricate patterns in the fabric. The robes may also possess features that reflect something about the person wearing them: Yule Ball * Dumstrang students have short, fur-lined capes as part of their dress robes, reflecting the heavy furs normally worn as part of their school uniforms. * Parvati and Padma Patil wear robes inspired by the sari, a traditional Indian woman's dress. Students' dress robes as portrayed in the films File:Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter (GoF-07).jpg|thumb|Harry Potter dressed for the Yule Ball. File:Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley (GoF-04).jpg|Ron Weasley in old, raggedy, old fashioned dress robes for the Yule Ball. File:Hermione ball promo.jpg|Hermione Granger dressed for the Yule Ball. File:Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley (GoF-promo-01).jpg|Ginny Weasley dressed for the Yule Ball. File:Katie Leung as Cho Chang (GoF-promo-01).jpg|Cho Chang dressed for the Yule Ball. File:Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory (GoF-promo-02).jpg|Cedric Diggory dressed for the Yule Ball. File:Afshan Azad as Padma Patil (GoF-promo-03).jpg|Padma Patil dressed for the Yule Ball. File:Shefali Chowdhury as Parvati Patil (GoF-promo-01).jpg|Parvati Patil dressed for the Yule Ball. File:Viktor Krum Dress Robes PM.jpg|Viktor Krum dressed for the Yule Ball. File:Clemence Poesy as Fleur dela Cour (GoF-promo-01).jpg|Fleur Delacour dressed for the Yule Ball. File:MalfoyCrabbeGoyleDressRobesYuleBall Promo.jpg|Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy & Vincent Crabbe dressed for the Yule Ball. File:Luna party robes.jpg|Luna Lovegood dressed for the Slug Club Christmas Party. File:Fleur_Delacour's_wedding_dress.jpg|Fleur Delacour's wedding dress File:LunaYellowDress.jpg|Luna Lovegood's yellow dress robes File:Ginny braidsmaid.jpg|Ginny Weasley dressed in her bridesmaid dress for Bill and Fleur's wedding. File:HermioneDressRobes.jpg|Hermione Granger dressed for Bill and Fleur's wedding. File:DH1 Harry Potter in his wedding dress 01.jpg|Harry Potter in his wedding dress robe attire. File:films_dh_moviestills_officialpromoshots_13.jpg|Fred and George in their wedding dress robes for Bill and Fleur's wedding. File:tumblr_lvljbpfhqU1r5tevgo1_1280.jpg|Ron Weasley in his dress robe attire for Bill and Fleur's wedding. File:a546db2f2b577ca0db7f0291223c6bd4.jpg|Bill Weasley for his marriage. Teachers' Dress Robes File:MaximeHagridDance PM.jpg|Olympe Maxime & Hagrid dressed for the Yule Ball File:KarkaroffSnapeYule.jpg|Igor Karkaroff, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall & Albus Dumbledore dressed for the Yule Ball Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references pl:Szata wyjściowa Robes